


Who Was Over Last Night?

by DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Oneshots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child saw Mommy kissing Santa, Christmas Morning, F/F, Fluff, Playful Whiterose, They have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: “Who was over last night?”Ruby frowned, “What do you mean? Santa was over last night. . . He brought you your presents.”Weiss watched as Eira tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her face, “Wait,” the child blinked, “why was Santa in your lap? Why was he a girl? Where was Mama?” The woman almost choked on her breath when the next question was asked, “Why were y’all doing weird stuff?”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Who Was Over Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> I wrote this at like 12-1am, please spare me the humiliation. . . Not my best work.  
> Enjoy!

_ ‘And. . . Done.’ _

Weiss slid the last present behind the tree and readjusted the artificial branches to hide it, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off.  _ ‘Eira’s gonna love it.’  _ She thought, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. Satisfied with the organization, the woman tiredly collapsed on the couch and placed a hand over her eyes. Gods she was tired. . . 

She’d come straight home after work and since her family was asleep, she decided to go ahead and lay out her daughter’s presents, she hadn’t even had a chance to change out of this ridiculous outfit yet.

She and Ruby had went out and purchased gifts for their six-year old daughter a month before, but one had to be handmade, which was a miniature rapier scythe for the small child to practice with until she could begin building her own weapon. She’d said she wanted it to be a combination of her parents’, so Ruby had made one based on the verbal description she’d been given. 

Perhaps it would give her ideas on how to make her future weapon more original, especially when she learns just how difficult it was to wield a scythe. Though, Ruby and Qrow did make it seem easy. . . Not to mention the dust problem. . .

Weiss shook her head, opening her eyes and drawing in a deep sigh. It was probably two in the morning already, she should probably head to bed. . . If Ruby hadn’t become lonely and gotten up already.

_ Click. _

Well, she was up.

Weiss glanced up above the couch and her eyes met with a sparkling pair of silver, “Hello, Princess.” The brunette greeted affectionately, she scanned her up and down briefly and a small smirk came to her lips. “Well, don’t you look  _ ravishing _ ?”

“You said that earlier.” The older woman replied playfully, she was still wearing the same clothes she’d come home in; a woolly red bolero with a fluffy white neckline and sleeves, a black diamond belt with a dress skirt to match her bolero, red stockings and black boots. “Could you grab my nightgown from the laundry room, please? It should be in the dryer.”

“Aw,” Ruby pouted, “but you look so beautiful.” She smiled and knelt down as Weiss sat up, the camera clicked again and Ruby giggled, “I want more pictures. I’ll never see you wearing this again.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Damn right you won’t.” As much as she enjoyed Ruby’s attention, she didn’t particularly like the clothing and had only agreed to wear it for the sake of advertisement. It had too much red. . .

Ruby giggled again, “Sweetheart,” Weiss cast a slight annoyed glance in the brunette’s direction, “smile for the camera!” She already had two, that was more than enough. . . Weiss sneered when the camera flashed and turned away, smirking when Ruby let out a disappointed whine. “Princeeesss! That was rude!”

“No more pictures,” Weiss said in response, her heart doing a flip in her chest when the brunette whimpered and slumped over the arm of the couch, “you gotta earn my smile if you want more pictures.”

The brunette grumbled, “Fine, look at me then.” 

Weiss knew exactly what her wife was going to do and mentally prepared herself, breathing in and out slowly before facing the reaper with an expectant look on her face. She’d been right. . . Ruby was lowered down behind the arm of the couch, just barely peeking up over it with big puppy dog eyes. Just because Weiss was used to it didn’t make it any less cute.

“No.” Weiss rolled her eyes and walked away from the pouting woman she called her wife. “Ruby, you’re twenty-six years old, you’re not fifteen years old anymore.”

“Trust me, I’m well aware.” Ruby said calmly, approaching the as of right now oblivious CEO, “I have a daughter, a house that isn’t my father’s, my huntress license, I’m an aunt to two little rascals,” Weiss let out a small yelp of surprise when Ruby’s arm slid around her midriff, slipping her hands under her bolero and caressing the unblemished skin beneath, “ _ and  _ I have the most stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful wife I have ever laid eyes on.”

Weiss tilted her head back slightly, “Should I be concerned about this wife of yours?” She asked, stifling a giggle when Ruby pressed her forehead into Weiss’ shoulder and groaned, “Flattery will get you nowhere, my Sweet.”

“Weeeisss!” Ruby groaned again, almost sounding childish this time. As if that was new. . .

“Careful,” Weiss’ eyes glinted mischievously, “your wife could get jealous if she saw us together.”

“You’re my wife!”

Weiss giggled and she saw Ruby grin behind her, the woman gasped in mock surprise. “Am I now? You have two wives?”

“No, just one.” Ruby replied affectionately, “I made you smile. Now can I have pictures. Please? I won’t get to see you much after the Holidays. . . You’ll be working.” Ruby whined again, tightening her arms around the shorter woman.

Weiss had nearly forgotten; she’ll be heading back to work after the Holidays were over, and she was one-hundred percent sure that mountains of paperwork would be littered across her desk when she returned. She would never have time for her family for the first few weeks, something that had almost drove her family apart soon after Eira was born. 

“Hmm. . .” Weiss hummed thoughtfully, a tiny smirk coming to her lips when realization struck her. “Ruby, are you sure it’s  _ pictures _ that you want?” Ruby huffed and held the camera out in front of them, switching it to first perspective. Well that went over her head. . . Ruby rested her head in the crook of her wife’s neck, clicking the camera when Weiss had her attention turned away.

Weiss closed her eyes and put her hand on the flash before Ruby could take another picture, “Put that camera down.” Ruby whispered an apology and Weiss released a calmed sigh, “I have something else you may like.” 

If Ruby wanted to remember her in this outfit, she would give her something to remember it by, and it wouldn’t come in the form of pictures. Ruby’s eyes lit up as Weiss turned around and grabbed her arms, leading her over to the dining table, “Put it away.” Carefully, Ruby set the camera down on the table and Weiss quietly kicked a chair out from under it, “Sit.”

Ruby quickly obeyed and sat down, staring expectantly up at the woman. “Good girl,” Weiss giggled, straddling her wife’s lap and placing her hands on Ruby’s shoulders, “how’s that?” She asked playfully as a hand rested on her back to keep her steady. 

“I like it, but wouldn’t it be better if you weren’t wearing anything at all? ” The brunette purred, snaking her hands under Weiss’ clothes again. 

“No.” Weiss said coolly, “This is all you’re getting, also, your seduction skills have gone downhill.”

Ruby scoffed, “Who says I’m trying to seduce?” Weiss raised a brow, “Oh, by the way, when we get back to the bedroom, I’m unwrapping my present.” 

Weiss’ brows furrowed in confusion, “What present?” Ruby just grinned and realization struck her, “Oh.” Well, she couldn’t let that happen so easily. Weiss sat back with the shadow of a smirk on her face, Ruby whimpered, “What if I don’t let you?” Weiss asked. She’d let her, she knew she would. . . 

“Kissy.” Ruby said plainly, reaching up and gently cupping the woman’s cheeks, purring something almost inaudible to her. Weiss’ resolve fell and she released a defeated sigh, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby’s. The brunette let out a satisfied noise and slid her hands up from Weiss’ back to play with her hair.

The younger pulled away from the kiss and she grinned, wrapping a long lock of white hair around Weiss’ chin, “Well, would you look at that,” Ruby giggled in amusement, “curl it and you would look like Santa Claus.” Apparently it was supposed to be some kind of compliment, but Weiss couldn’t help but to jump at the opportunity to tease her wife.

Weiss faked offense, “Are you calling me fat?” She asked, placing a hand over her heart, “First you sneak a picture of me, admit you’re cheating on me, and now you call me fat? Oh how could you? Ruby, darling, I’m hurt!”

Ruby rolled her eyes, suppressing the giggle wanting to surface. “First of all, that picture I took is very pretty. Second of all, I never said I was cheating, I love you and only you. Lastly, I meant that as a compliment. Santa is fat and ugly, while you’re gorgeous.”

“I should be used to your horrible compliments by now.” Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby’s, “But, thank you, I suppose.”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered, giving her wife’s lips another peck “should we head to bed before Eira wakes up?” She smiled, “You know how she is on Christmas.”

Weiss chuckled, “Sure. . .”

“I’m still unwrapping my present!”

“Your seduction skills are still terrible.”

____

“Mama! Mommy!”

Weiss shot upright in the bed as the bedroom door was flung open, a small child landing in her lap only seconds later. She rubbed her forehead as the little girl started chanting loudly, “Santa came! Santa came! Santa came! Mama, Mommy! Let’s gooo!” Weiss blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced to the clock, grunting when her daughter pushed herself off of her and climbed on top of Ruby, “Get up! Up, up, up!” 

“I’m up, I’m up. . . What time is it?” Ruby groaned, pushing herself up to rest shakily on her elbows. Eira rolled off, satisfied now that both of her mothers were awake. 

“Five-thirty,” Weiss replied tiredly, readjusting her nightgown to hide the marks littering her collar bone, she chuckled when Ruby face-planted back into the pillow, “come on, Ruby, Eira wants us to see the presents Santa got her.”

As if on cue, the child poked her head into the bedroom, “Come ooon!”

“Come  _ ooon _ !” Weiss repeated playfully, giving her wife a gentle push, “We gotta go see what Santa brought her.”

Ruby peeked open an eye, “Why did we agree to raise our child to believe in a man in a red suit who breaks into our house and leaves presents?” She asked, sitting up and swinging her feet off of the bed, “This was such a bad idea.”

“It was your idea.” Weiss stood up and stretched, humming and mumbling her response, “If someone hadn’t insisted on unwrapping her present, maybe we would’ve gotten a good sleep.”

“Mamaaaa!” Eira called from the lounge, “Did you go to sleep again?”

“We’re coming, sweetie!” Weiss called back, grabbing Ruby’s arm and dragging the exhausted woman to the door, “You can go back to sleep after Eira’s happy.” She whispered and Ruby just nodded her response, too tired to form a coherent sentence again. Eira sat in the middle of the lounge with a large grin on her face, “So, what did he get you?”

The brunette child’s blue eyes sparkled, “A lot of stuff! Look!” She held up a small gaming device with a chip-like game, “He got me a Sitenro with the game  _ Vision Quest _ !” Eira presented another gift, her eyes wide, “Oh! Oh! And a coloring book with the 100 crayon pack! It has all the types of Grimm in it!” Another item was shown as Ruby sat down on the couch, Weiss knelt down in front of her excited daughter, “Even some toys! Look! It’s Athur- Arhtur- Uruius?”

“Arthurius Grey.” Weiss smiled, “Most legendary huntsmen of all time.”

“Yeah!” Eira grinned, “I wanna be just like him! He was so cool! Myst tells me that he could take down a Nuckelavee with just three strikes of Obseedian Thunderstorm!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Obsidian.” 

Ruby huffed from the couch and Eira looked up at her, grinning and bouncing over to her, “Isn’t he cool, Mommy?” She asked happily. If she were a faunus with a tail, her tail would be wagging uncontrollably. “He killed a Nuckelavee-”

“Does he have silver eyes that can turn Grimm to stone?” Ruby asked, almost sounding jealous.

Eira tilted her head, “No,” she replied, oblivious, “that’s silly.”

Ruby’s brows furrowed and Weiss bit back a bark of laughter as Eira climbed down from Ruby’s lap, silver eyes glanced to ice blue in pure confusion. “Did she-?” Ruby gestured to her daughter, Weiss just giggled and nodded her response, “I’ll have you know, Eira, I have silver eyes.”

Eira grinned at her, “I know!” She shrugged and opened her next present, “But there isn’t anything magical or cool about them.”

“Wh-” Ruby threw her hands up, “Did you not-” Weiss shushed her before she could continue, seating herself on the couch next to her and cuddling into her side, “That hurts. A fictional character is more awesome than her Silver-Eyed Warrior mother.” Ruby murmured under her breath as Weiss tucked her head beneath her chin.

“Shhh, she’s a child.”

Eira looked up again, light blue eyes glancing between her parents in hesitation. “Hey Mommy?” She fixed her eyes on Ruby, “Who was over last night?”

Ruby frowned, “What do you mean? Santa was over last night. . . He brought you your presents.”

Weiss watched as Eira tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her face, “Wait,” the child blinked, “why was Santa in your lap? Why was he a girl? Where was Mama?” The woman almost choked on her breath when the next question was asked, “Why were y’all doing weird stuff?”

“Oh. . .” The younger woman’s face slowly turned red as realization struck her, Weiss’ heart wanted to stop in her chest from the sheer humiliation. 

“Well,” Weiss started carefully, “uh, that wasn’t Santa. . .” Eira’s face of bewilderment was almost laughable, “That was, um. . .”

Ruby spoke up, saving Weiss from the embarrassment, “That was your mother,” she sounded calm, almost confident, “he knew you would be up trying to sneak a peek at him, so he asked your mother to stand in for him.” 

Eira nodded, seeming to accept the lie and turning back to her presents, her eyes lighting up at the sight of a weapon hidden behind the tree. Well, at least she’d moved on from the Santa subject. . . “I got a rapier scythe!” She cried happily, pulling it out with a few grunts and laying it on the ground, “Look! Look! It’s so cool! Can it shoot dust? That’d be so cool!” She examined it, “Where’s the dust? There’s no dust. Why is there no dust?”

Ruby released a loud sigh of relief. Weiss slid down off the couch to sit next to the happy six-year old, “Dust won’t be added until you learn how to control it properly,” Weiss explained, “if used wrong, it could set off a deadly explosion.” She pulled the child into a side hug, “And we don’t want to lose our baby girl, now do we?”

Eira giggled, “No,” she shook her head, “you’d be very sad.”

_‘Sad isn’t the word.’_ Weiss thought, unconsciously giving her daughter a squeeze. “Yeah, I would. . .”

“Wait.” The child hummed, suddenly leaning over to look at Ruby, frowning in suspicion as if she’d discovered Remnant’s most hidden secret, “Mommy? That doesn’t explain why y’all were doing weird stuff.”

Ruby threw her head back, “Gods, take me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, you're right, Eira, that doesn't explain why they were doing weird stuff. Ruby, we want answers!


End file.
